Just Another Fairy Tale
by sixerine
Summary: [AU][Not for sasukefans]Sakura just realized that she got used by her crush, Sasuke. She planned to suicide… until a certain puppet obsessed boy came to her rescue … Sakura x Sasori Chap. 4 is up! sorry for the slow update!
1. Chapter 1

Just Another Fairy Tale

A/N- ah… first fanfic… hope you people won't kill me… but please review!

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.

SUMMARY- Sakura just realized that she got used by her crush, Sasuke. She planned to suicide… until a certain puppet obsessed boy came to her rescue … SakuSaso

_"speech"_

_'Thought'_

Enjoy

* * *

It was a quiet evening at Konoha High. Soft gentle wind blew across the campus. A boy walked lazily down the hall. His messy raven colored hair was stiffed from the wind. He was about to make a turn when a girl with pink hair showed up.

"Sasuke!" she called, running to the boy. "There you are, I've found the correct information for our science project!" She grinned as she held up a piece of paper with neat handwriting on it.

"Hn." Sasuke took the paper and scanned through it.

"Well? What do you think?" Sakura asked, looking at him.

"Not bad," He replied, causing Sakura to blush.

"So, when do you want to start on our project?" Sakura asked, as Sasuke fold the paper and stuffed it into his jacket. He resumed his walk.

"… Our? What do you mean 'our'?"

"Aren't we partners? That's what you told me earlier…" Sakura trailed off.

"Che, and you believed me?" he stopped walking and turned around. Sakura flinched.

Sasuke laughed.

Sakura can't believe what she just heard. She felt her back turned stiff as she watch Sasuke laugh. She shook her head, thinking that she must had heard it wrong. Sakura ran up to Sasuke and stopped in front of him.

"What do you want?" Sasuke glared at her. "Move."

"Tell me why you are using me."

"No, now move." Sasuke tried to move around her, but she blocked his way.

"NO." She said, firmly standing on the ground.

"FINE!" Sasuke yelled. "I'm using your because you're so air headed, although you're the smartest girl, I knew you like me. Plus, I'm sure that you are willing to help me on-"

_SLAP!_

Sakura felt her hand burning as she looked up. Her left hand had slapped Sasuke on the cheek. Her eyes grew wide as she slowly pulled her hand back.

_'I slapped Sasuke…'_ she thought in horror.

Sasuke stumbled back as Sakura removed her and from his cheek. He felt the blood rushing up his skin as he raised his hand to felt the spot where Sakura had slapped.

Sakura felt her eyes stinging and her throat turning dry. Without looking at him, she turned around and ran down the hall.

* * *

Sasori was sitting in the principal's office and stare at the back of the woman, who she referred as Tsunade.

"…and your room will be in the 6th floor at the Boys' Dorm…" She turned around and gave a stack of books to him.

He grunted as he carried the books out of the room. "Oh, and Sasori?" Tsunade called out from her office. "You're locker will be near the main hall."

Sasori sighed and reached to the stairs.

"…."

It was a LONG way down from where he was standing. Sasori scanned around, and spotted a set of elevators standing on the right of the stairs.

Sasori looked around him and noticed that the hallway was practically empty.

"…."

He put the books onto the ground and took out the paper Tsunade and gave him.

LOCKER #- 6666

Combination- 12-40-20

ROOM #- 6666

Schedule:

Math

Art

Music

Computer

Chemistry

PE

"…"

Sasori tucked the paper neatly back into one of his books and wander down the hall, hoping to find his locker.

* * *

Sakura made a sharp turn and ran blindly to the girl's restroom. She stumbled to the mirror and looked at it. Her face was staring back at her. She gave a small cough and stumbled onto the ground.

"Why am I still living when there's no meaning to it?"

* * *

He had finally arrived. Sasori stood in front of a wall of lockers, and right in the middle of all the lockers, his locker 6666 was RIGHT there. He put his bag and the books onto the floor and went for his locker.

He turned three times to the left, and reached his first number, he then turned the lock to the right for one whole circle, and turned it left to reach it's final point.

"…."

The lock was still locked.

He tried to open the lock again… and it still won't open.

Sasori sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

It's going to be a LONG night…

* * *

Sakura walked out of the restroom after cleaning herself up. She had came to a decision.

_'It's meaningless for me to continue my life when it's already destroyed…'_ she thought bitterly as she climbed down the stairs.

_'Maybe... If I jump off...'_

Just when she reached to the bottom of the steps, she heard a pounding sound.

"This late at night…who could it be…?" she mumbled as she followed the sound and reached to the main hall.

There stood a boy with a grayish messy hair. (A/N- is that the right color? Ah well… I like anime guys with gray and sliver hair…)

_'He must be new...'_ Sakura thought as she got nearer.

The boy's back was facing her, but he stopped pounding the locker when he heard her coming.

"Excuse me, um…" Sakura began, but stopped when the boy turned around.

"…"

"Ah, I was just wondering if you need help with your locker…" She laughed slightly.

"…"

"Don't get me wrong," Sakura said as she noticed the suspicious look that he's giving her. "I'm trying to help, that is all. I swear!" She grinned naturally, but she felt an uncomfortable feeling going through her stomach.

There was a long silence.

_'Ok… so maybe he's mute or something…'_ Sakura thought and sighed.

"Can. You. Hear. Me?" Sakura said loudly and slowly.

"… Of course…" came an unexpected reply, and Sakura jumped. She was not expecting him to speak. His voice was dead and soft.

"…O… So, do you want me to help you with your locker?"

"… Okay…" he said softly.

Sakura grinned as she reached for the lock. "What's your combination?" she asked, looking at the lock, waiting for his reply.

"Twelve…. Forty… and twenty…"

Sakura began to turn the lock, and within fifteen seconds, she opened the door.

"Here you go." Sakura said with a smile.

"…"

'Okay… maybe he's just shy…' Sakura thought and sighed.

"Well, I'll see you around…."

_'Yeah right.'_ Her inner self thought and she grimace._ 'You're going to suicide soon, so what's the point telling him nonsense-"_

"Thank you…" The boy's soft voice broke her thought.

"Your welcome!" Sakura replied quickly. "By the way, I'm Sakura." She reached out. "What's your name?"

"Sasori." He replied as he reached out and shook her hand.

"Well, I've got to go now." Sakura said as she gave him a sad smile. "Bye."

* * *

Sasori watched as the girl ran away. He sighed as he pushed his stuff into the locker. '_I've got to hurry._' He thought as he slammed the locker shut.

_'She's going to suicide!_' Sasori thought as he ran to the direction where Sakura had disappeared.

* * *

Sakura found herself standing in front of the door to the roof. She reached out and opened the door. Sakura closed her eyes and let the cool breeze hit her face.

_'It feels so good…'_

She slowly walked to the edge of the roof and looked down. It was a 10 story tall building. What can she expect? Sakura grinned sadly as she spread her arms out and leaned forward...

BANG!

Sakura turned around and saw Sasori standing in the doorway, panting heavily.

"...Why are you here?" 'How does he know?'

"Sa..ku…ra…"Sasori coughed, gasping for breath." Don't do… it…" He finished as he stumbled down onto the ground.

"Sasori!" Sakura ran to the fallen figure of Sasori and bended down. "…He's not breathing…. SHIT!" She cursed as she reached out and tilted Sasori's head back. She leaned forward and pressed her mouth onto his.

_'Looks like he had asthma…'_ She thought.

* * *

lol, gonna update soon... plz review !


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto…I SWEAR! …

A/N- thanks to all of you that reviewed my story! I don't really mind flames… but… also annoyed me when people flamed me when they didn't write any story…

This story is not for Sasuke fans… so don't kill me… XX

Ok. On with the story!

* * *

Sasori stirred as he felt something soft pressed against his mouth and felt some air pushed its way in. He felt the object left his mouth, so he opened his eyes and saw something pink leaning forward. 

"…."

He suddenly gave a small cough and the figure jumped back.

"Sasori! You're awake!" It was Sakura.

"Urgh…"He coughed as he struggled to sit up.

"Wait, Sasori, you shouldn't be-"

"Don't do it!"

"…Do… what?" Sakura smiled nervously. 'HE KNEW!'

Sasori stopped moving and looked up at her. "You're planning to suicide."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?" Sakura yelled, but she quickly covered her mouth and looked away.

"…I just do."

"What are you? A psychic?"

"Yes. Something like that." Came the unexpected reply.

"….Are you serious?" She looked at him suspiciously, and slowly backed away.

"Don't worry, I do not harm people." Sasori grinned slightly. " I only read their mind."

"…." 'HA! Bet you don't even know what I'm saying in my mind right now…' Sakura grinned.

"Of course I do." Sasori looked at her strangely, "I just said I can read people's mind..."

"KYAAAA!" Sakura screamed. "YOU'RE A PSYCHIC!"

"…"

"OH MY GOD!"

Sasori stared at Sakura, he felt his eyes twitching and starting to feel annoyed with her endless 'Oh my god's'.

"OH MY GO-"

"Sakura, please stop…" Sasori groaned, holding his ears.

"Oh… sorry."

"….I'm leaving…" Sasori said and stood up. He walked to the door, and turned around. "Thank you for saving me. Sakura."

"Eh?" Sakura whipped her head around and just to see Sasori disappearing behind the door.

* * *

Sasuke was pacing around in his room. "Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn… DAMMIT!" He cursed, stomping his feet on the floor. 

Suddenly, his door was pushed opened, and a boy with blond spiky hair stood in the way. "Dude, will you keep it down?" his blue eyes glared at him. "I'm trying to SLEEP!"

"Shut up, dobe."

"No, not unless you stop pacing around."

"I said SHUT UP!"

"Do you guys mind if you both SHUT UP?" Another boy appeared behind them. His white eyes glared at both of them.

"Yes, Mother." The boy with blond hair stated sarcastically and walked out of room, but not before flicking Sasuke off.

"Why that little piece of -" Sasuke tightened his fists.

"Calm down, you should watch your mouth too. Naruto is very pissed for some reason." Neji stated.

"Che."

* * *

Sasori stopped outside of the boys' dorm. He could hear the rackets going on inside, and it's not pleasant. "This is bad…" he grumbled and knocked on the door. 

Almost immediately, the door swung open and a boy with spiky yellow hair stood in the way.

"Um…hi…?"

"HEY PEOPLE! SASORI IS HERE!" the boy yelled into the room.

Sasori just stood there. "… how did u know I'm Sasori?" he asked.

"The good old principal Tsunade told us that you will be living with us!" He said cheerfully. "By the way, I'm Naruto!" he grabbed Sasori's and shook it very hard. "Come on! I'll show you around!" He dragged Sasori into the hallway.

"This is Neji's room." He pointed at a very neat room. Everything in it was either black or gray. "He's very nice… but evil sometimes…." Naruto whispered, and dragged Sasori to the next room.

"This is Haku!" Naruto said cheerfully, pointing at a girl sitting on the chair.

"No offence… but why is there a girl in the boy's dorm?" Sasori asked in his low voice. "Hahahaha! Don't worry, he's a guy! That's what everybody thought at first…" Naruto grinned. Suddenly, Sasori felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around a spotted another girl with yellow hair. " HI DEIDARA!" Naruto greeted the girl.

"Oi, Naruto! Umm… yeah..." Deidara said.

"Naruto. This s a guy's dorm… right?" Sasori whispered. "Is Deidara a guy… too?"

"Yes… don't worry, everybody is weird in this dorm." He grinned.

Sasori gave a shifty look at Haku and Deidara before going with Naruto.

'wierdos…'

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK 

Sasuke looked up from his pillow and glared at the door. 'Ignore it.' He thought.

* * *

Naruto was knocking on Sasuke's door, but after receive no reply, he gave the poor wooden door a hard kick. 

BANG!

The whole door gave away and broke into pieces.

"Oops…" Naruto laughed nervously and ran off. "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE, SASORI!" He screamed.

Sasori gave Sasuke a look and walked in.

"Get out of my room." Sasuke snarled.

"…" Sasori ignored him and picked up the broken bits of the door. He turned around and stepped out of the door.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING MY DOOR?"

"I'm going to fix it, stupid."

* * *

-2 weeks later- 

Sakura was walking alone in the hallway again, but she felt very comfortable. It was a cool night. She hasn't seen either Sasori or Sasuke for the past two weeks. She walked around the corner and stopped. Her breath was caught in her throat. The books in her arms fell onto the floor, but she didn't pick them up.

In front of her stood Sasuke.

* * *

A/N- Sorry for my slow updating… I caught a very bad flu… and my throat almost died…can't stop coughing... throat dying... and I can't think clearly…throat dying... writer's block… did i mention my throat is dying? but don't worry, I've got everything sort out. Also… my dog died two days ago… from heart attack… vet said he was born with a deformed heart naturally… so yeah… I'm pretty depressed… but we adopted a new dog…. Looked almost like him…. Don't worry. I'll update soon. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. and this story is not for um... sasuke fans... (edging away)

on with the story!

* * *

Sakura just stood there. She couldn't move at all. In front of her stood Sasuke. Like, what the hell is he doing there? 

"Sakura." He said, staring at her.

She tried her best to ignored him and slowly bend down, picking up her books. Sasuke frowned.

She stood up straight and patted off the invisible dusts. Sakura took a deep breath and break down to a run. She tried to run past Sasuke, but his hand shot out and grabbed her hand, making her books dropped onto the floor again. "What do you want!" She snarled, freeing herself from his hand.

"Can you forgive me?"

"What?" 'LIAR!' her innerself laughed manically. "What for? Why?"

"…."

"Fine, I will NOT forgive you." Sakura huffed and stormed off.

"Why that little bitch…" Sasuke snarled.' I thought she's obsessed with me…. What the heck?' He shrugged and walked off.

* * *

Sakura stormed into her room and slammed the door shut. "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" She screamed, kicking at her bed, only bruising her toe in process. "GAHHHH!" She yelled, frustrated. 

"Sakura? A-are yoo-uu ok?" A small voice asked. Hinata.

"Wha-"

"It's us, forehead girl. Let us in!" It was Ino and her other roommates.

"… Go away…"

"No. Let us in!" Tenten said. "Please?"

"Or I'll force my way in!" Temari threatened.

………………….

"NO!" Sakura screamed, sitting down on her bed. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Must be that Sasuke…" Ino said loudly, while Tenten agreed.

"I TOLD YOU GUYS TO LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Um… In-no? Ten- t-ten? Te-temari?" Hinata stuttered. "Can't… w-we just… leave… leave her… a-alone?"

"Ok… fine…"

* * *

Sasori sat in front of a pile of wooden objects. He gently used a knife and carved a small line on one of the wood piece. He smiled softly. Sasori quickly chipped away some unwanted edges from that piece of wood. 

"Oi, Sasori!" Naruto called suddenly, causing Sasori to slipped the knife in his hand, and cut himself on the finger. "…." He watched as the crimson blood came running out from the wound. Sasori sighed and stuck the finger into his mouth.

"OI! SASORI!" Naruto yelled.

"What?" Sasori grumbled.

"Want to come with us to a movie?" He gestured at Deidara, Haku, Neji, and some of their neighboring roommates; Shikamaru, Gaara, Itachi, Kankarou, and Choji.

"… It's ok. I'll stay here."

"Aww.. ok… then….We'll see you later!"

"…." Sasori sighed as he watched his friends ran out of the door and slammed it shut.

* * *

_She was alone. Standing on the edge of the cliff. She felt the cold wind blew against her face. She shuddered and put her hands into the pockets of her coat. She stopped. There's something cold hitting her fingertips. She groped the object out from her pocket._

_It's a gun._

_"Wha-"_

_"Sakura!"_

_She turned around and found a figure standing there._

_The figure slowly approached to her and stopped. She felt her hands moving. They're holding the gun up in front of her._

_"Sakura…."_

_'Why am I doing this?' She thought frantically as she tried to yell at him to move, but nothing came out._

_The figure stared at her. "Go ahead. Shoot." He said calmly._

_'No!' She screamed mentally, but her hands held the gun firm and aimed at the figure…_

_…and she pulled the trigger._

_'SASORI! NOOOOOOO!' She shrieked mentally as she felt the blood splattered onto her face. She ignored it and walked forward._

_"Sa…kura…." He stared at her, clutching his wound on his chest._

_"…Sakura…." She stared at him, and placed the gun against his head._

" Sakura!"

Sakura opened her eyes and frowned. Her face was damp, and her chest was hurting. She raised her hand to her face and felt it. She was crying.

Sakura curled up on her bead and put her head into her arms.

"Sakura! Open the door!" Ino was knocking on her door frantically. "Did something happened? Is there a thief?"

"Ino, I'm ok! Seriously!" Sakura groaned, wiping her face clean with the kleanix.

"…. I don't believe you! You were screaming something like 'Sasori! NOOOOOOOO!'"

"…." ' Relax, Sakura, this is just a stupid nightmare….' She thought to herself.

"Yeah… a very realistic nightmare…." She mumbled.

* * *

Sakura put on her coat and walked out of her apartment dorm. She slowly walked to her locker and sighed. "I hate this…" She grumbled and opened her locker. 

"Books… stupid chemistry… history… blah…." She took out a few books from her locker.

"O…k… I'm done…" She slammed the locker door shut and turned around.

"What the hell…" She mumbled as she found herself face to face with four men.

"It's her! Get her!" One of them said and the other three dived at her.

"GAHHHHH! HELP!" Sakura screamed as she ran down the hall. She felt the 3 figures crashed into the lockers behind her as she dodged their clumsy dive.

"SHE'S GETTING AWAY! C'MON! HURRY UP!" The leader looked alike was chasing her while the other three recovered.

Sakura held her breath as she ran across the empty schoolyard.

'Where the hell is everybody?'

"HELP!" She screamed once again.

The leader caught up to her and pushed her onto the ground. Sakura tried to kick him in the spot (A/N- the spot that hurts VERY BADLY for guys…), but his buddies caught up to them and grabbed her arms and leg. "Let's get her into that room."

"STOP! HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Sakura felt one of the men were groping her butt and tried to kick. But the men were holding her firmly, keeping her from moving.

The leader shut the door behind him as he watched his comrade threw Sakura onto the floor.

"OWW! FUCK YOU!" she yelled as she tried to stand up.

"Shut her up." The leader commanded at one of the men. He nodded and took out a piece of cloth. "GODDAMN IT! LEAVE ME ALON- HMPH!" She gagged at the taste of the cloth as the man tied the cloth tightly around her head.

"Much better. Now stop her from moving." The other man took a piece of rope and tied her hands together. Another man took a chair and put it over her head and arms. She was stuck.

Sakura stopped struggling as she felt the leader standing next to her head. "Now now, it's not that hard to cooperate with us… is it?" He grinned and took out a knife. "WFMMPHHHHH!" Sakura tried to yell. Her eyes widened as she watched the leader reach out and cut away her coat. 'THAT BASTARD!' She thought angrily. The other men started laughing and gathered around her body. The leader was cutting various parts on her cloth, making it looked ragged.

"YHMGMPHHHMMMM!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!" one of the men laughed and reached behind his back and took out a camera. He took a few pictures of her forms and took a few on her facial expressions. "Boss will love it!" He said, waving the camera in the air.

'WHAT! THERE'S A 'BOSS'!' she thought frantically, shutting her eyes. 'THEY'RE BOTH INSANE AND SICK!'

"Let her go."

"eh?" The men turned around and found no one. "What the heck was that!"

"I said let her go." Sakura opened her eyes and tried to look around. She spotted a figure lying on the chairs a few tables away. 'Sa..Sasori..' she thought.

"Who the hell are you?" The leader spat and walked over.

"… no one in particular. I was sleeping. But YOU people have to wake me up…" He yawned. The leader's eyes began to twitch.

"Look, go away and leave the girl alone," Sasori said as he sat up from his chair again.

"I hate this kind of people…. BOYS! LETS KILL HIM!" The other three launched themselves at Sasori, but within seconds, they're lying on the ground, moaning in pain.

"Leave her alone," Sasori said, "And if I ever see you guys getting near her," He bended forward, "I'll make sure you will never walk and use your arms again."

The men nodded and struggled to get up. They quickly got out of the door in no time.

Sasori sighed and walked over to Sakura. He removed the chair from her and took off the cloth that was gagging her. "Are you ok?" Sakura stared at him. "Here." He took off his coat and put it around her. "This will keep you warm and cover you up for now."

She just stared at him. Tears slowly rolled out from her eyes.

"Sasori…."

"hm?"

"….t-thank… you…"

"….."

"I-I….don't know… what to do…" She began, but Sasori grabbed her arms and pulled her towards him.

"It's ok…" He mumbled as he hugged her. "It's ok…."

* * *

A/N- I was planning to end it here… but I felt guilty for the slow update from chapter two… so… I'll be nice…(... or should I?)

* * *

Sasori slowly lead Sakura out from the room. Her shredded cloth was thrown away, and she was wearing Sasori's coat. (A/N- Trench coat that is…) 

She sighed as she and Sasori walked back to her locker and found her books on the floor where she had dropped them. Sasori picked them up and stared at them.

"Chemistry… I hate that subject…." He grumbled. Sakura looked at him and giggled.

"What? I hate it ever since I set my eyes on that book!" he complained, but Sakura continued laughing.

"Sasori?"

"Why are you in that room?"

"...I was sleeping."

"Liar." Sakura turned to him.

Sakura began to laughed again, and Sasori sighed.

"I was working on... a project..."

"Really?" Sakura smiled.

"A very... unique... project..." he smiled.

"Tell me!"

"Puppets."

"Umm..." Sakura sweat dropped.

When they arrived to her apartment dorm, everything was dark. "Guess no one's home…" She said and opened the light. Sasori scanned around the room and found it neater than the boy's dorm… of course… 

"Lemme go change first…and I'll get back to you." Sakura grinned as she ran to her room and slammed the door. A few minutes later, she came out, dressed up casually, and she held out his coat.

"Thank you for lending it to me." She sighed, " I can't bear to walk around the campus half naked, you know."

"Hahaha…" Sasori laughed lightly. Sakura began to laugh with him. She sat down next to him and sat back.

'This felts good…' she thought as she closed her eyes. Sasori gave a small smile and leaned forward. He put his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

Sakura snapped opened her eyes and found herself face to face with Sasori.

"What was that for?" She tried to frown, but instead, she began to laugh.

"For fun." He replied, and tackled her onto the floor.

* * *

A/N- well... this is it for now... i know this chapter is still.. short... but still... ;; (sheepish grin)

please review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – HI PEOPLE! I am SO FRIGGEN' SORRY! SORRY SORRY SORRY!  
I didn't have time to finish this chapter… but hey, the worse is over now! BUT, SAT is coming soon… **damn**

And... I want to thank you guys for reading my story! Thanks for the reviews! PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR THE SLOW UPDATING! ( I BLAME THE MODELING CLASS! I didn't chose to be there… FORCED!)

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Sakura groaned as she sat up on her bed… 

Wait. Bed. Sleep. Yesterday. Sasori.

Sakura whipped her head around, and scanned the room. Empty except for her things and herself.

"I swear I remember I didn't fall asleep in my bed." She scratched her head and got out of her bed.

"SAKURA!" came a shrill scream, Ino. Sakura winced.

"Yes, Ino?"  
"Young lady," Ino slammed opened the door. "YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!"

"…Eh?"

"Who's that boy?"

"Why was he in our dorm?"

"Is he your BOYFRIEND?"

"D-did you… and… and… him… di-id… it?"

Sakura felt her eye twitched as she watched her roommates come piling into her room.

"Good point, Hinata," Ino grinned.

'Shit. I knew that look…' Sakura thought.

"All right, spit it out!" Ino commanded.

Sakura stared at Ino strangely, and spit onto the floor.

"AHH! YOU IDIOT!" Ino screamed, frustrate.

The other girls stared at them, sweat dropped.

"Okay, okay, I'll do the talking." Tenten said.

"Yesterday, at EXACTLY 10:07 PM, me, Hinata, Ino, and Temari arrived to our dorm. We opened our door, and found YOU, SAKURA, with this strange guy, SLEEPING ON THE COUCH!" Tenten grinned. "Anymore to add?"

"…" Sakura stood up and began to make her way out of the door.

"WAIT! I'm NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!" Ino screamed.

"Dude, relax," Sakura glanced at Ino briefly. "I'm just going for a walk."

* * *

Sasori yawned as he stretched. He took another bite out of the apple that he "stole" from the kitchen. 

He began to walk around the campus when he spotted a poster on the wall.

"_WINTER FORMAL_

_It's not just a dance_

_It's a PARTY!_

_Bring a date with you_

_And you will have the most memorial time in your whole life."_

(A/N- Yes, I know, its GAY AND STUPID! But I'm not the best writer in the world. SPARE ME! XX I borrowed this name "Winter Formal" from my school. So yeah…. DON"T KILL ME!)

Sasori scanned thought the poster. "…"

While he's reading the poster, Sasori was unaware of a figure approaching up to him.

"So you're planning to go, huh?"

* * *

Sakura decided to go to the cafeteria and get some breakfast. She followed the trail and sighed happily. 'It's so peaceful.' 

She lifted her face up to the sky and looked up. She spotted a few white and puffy clouds, but she decided a breakfast is more important, so she continued on her way.

* * *

"Sasuke." 

Sasuke's mouth twitched, but otherwise, his whole face was emotionless.

"So you're going to the Winter Formal with Sakura." It was a statement, not a question.

Sasori glared at Sasuke coolly. "It's none of your business." He answered in monotone.

"Too bad." Sasuke said as he watched Sasori closely. " She WILL go with me instead of a low life like you."

"…."

"…."

"Hi! Sasori!" Came a cheerful greeting.

Both guys turned their attention at the newcomer.

Sakura.

"…Hey." Sasori mumbled.

"Sakura," Sasuke stared at her, "Will you go to-"

"No."

"But-"

"No." 'GO SAKURA! YOU GO GIRL!' the inner Sakura cheered.( I do that to this stupid pervert at my school, he's trying to get me and my friends to take a "picture" with him yeeah right.. just say "NO")

Sasuke stared at Sakura, unbelieving at what he just heard.

"Meet me at the courtyard later, and good luck with him." Sakura whispered as she glanced at Sasuke and ran off.

"Look who's talking?" Sasori said in his monotone voice again once Sakura disappeared.

"Feh."

* * *

Sasori arrived to the courtyard and scanned around. He soon found Sakura lying on the grass, staring up at the sky. 

"Isn't it beautiful?" She asked without turning her head around. Sasori sighed and sat down next to her. "Look! I can see an UFO!" Sasori sweat dropped.

"… Sakura, what are you looking at?"

"Clouds."

"…. I see…"

Sakura turned her attention to Sasori and smiled.

"Come and think of it, why is Sasuke Pig with you?" Sakura asked.

"Um… he's just… asking me stuff."

Sakura frowned slightly and went back to her cloud watching.

Sasori lay onto the grass and squint at the sky. All he saw were clouds. No UFO. No nothing.

"Sakura..?"

"Ya?"

"Why do you stare at the clouds?"

"I just like watching them." She smiled gently. "They can form into all kinds of interesting shapes, and of course…." Sakura began to stand up. "I have wild imaginations."

'LIAR!' Inner Sakura yelled. 'Well, I DO have wild imaginations…' 'STOP LYING! YOU HAVE SOMETHING ELSE BESIDES THAT-' Inner Sakura yelled again, but this time louder.

Sasori winced.

"Shoot." Sakura cursed silently. "I forgot he could read minds…"

"Sorry," Sasori let out a small smile. "I can't stop myself from listening to other people's thoughts…"

Suddenly, the 'Winter Formal' poster came flashing back to Sasori's mind. He scratched his head and sighed. Just MAYBE she'll go… MAYBE.

"Um… Sak-"

"SAKURAAAA!" Cam a thrill scream, Sakura and Sasori sighed.

"Don't worry, it's just Ino." Sakura said.

"SAKURA! GET BACK HERE AT ONCE!" Sakura sighed.

"I'll see you later." Sasori nodded.

"Bye…"

* * *

"Sakura! Why are you with that man again?" 

"Man? What man?" Sakura smiled innocently.

"AHH! I HATE THAT SMILE!" Ino howled as she paced back and forth.

"Look, Ino, Sasori is my friend! Don't go all bizarre when I was just talking with him."

"My little Sakura had finally grew up…." Ino wiped away her imaginary tears.

Sakura stared at her friend and sighed.

"I'M SO PROUD OF YOUUU!" Ino cried dramatically and hugged Sakura tightly.

"W-wait.. I-Inn-no, I- CAN'T BREATH!" Sakura yelled.

"Oops,"

* * *

"Sasori!" Naruto called, "Haku broke my door, AGAIN!" 

Sasori sighed and rubbed his temple. "I'll be out in a minute."

"But I didn't break the door-"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"YES!"

"NO!"  
"YES!"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!"

Naruto and Haku stopped quarreling, and Sasuke came walking through the door.

"Idiots…"

"WHAT DID YOU CALLED ME!" Naruto and Haku yelled.

" I said 'I-D-10-'"

"All right, where's your door?"

Everybody turned their attention to Sasori. He got a yellow toolbox in his hand.

Then everyone shifted their gazes onto Naruto's door, which had countless footprints, a few cracks, and a huge hole at the bottom.

"Ah, Sasori," Haku smiled. "Before you start fixing the door, I DIDN'T DO IT!" Haku wailed.

"YES YOU DID!"

"I'm not even mad…" Sasori sweatdropped..

"O…ok…"   
"Sorry about the door, Sasori," Naruto apologized.

"Hm…."

Haku and Naruto retreated out of the hallway and ran to the living room.

"I-D-10-D" Sasori mused.

"You know?" Sasuke replied sarcastically.

"Duh…"

"ID10T equals idiot." Someone spoke behind Sasuke. It's Neji.

"Smart ass…" Sasuke mumbled.

"I heard that." Neji frowned.

Sasuke grunted and left.

"Say, Sasori." Neji sat down in front of Naruto's deformed door.

"What?"

"Are you going to the dance with Sakura?"

Silence.

"Yeah…"

"Ah, I wish you good luck" Neji smiled and stood up.

"She had rejected almost 40 people from last dance."

…..

"And why are you telling it to me?"

Neji shrugged.

"Is it a crime to give out advices?" He smiled, stood up, and walked out.

Sasori stared at Neji's retreating form and continuing fixing Naruto's door.

Weird people these days…

_

* * *

A/N- WHEEEE! 8 Pages! … Ok OK OK! I know that's not a lot, but I want to thank all of you for taking time reading this fanfic! I'm so happy!_

_I don't know when I'll update again, but I can promise that it'll be update again by the end of April- SORRY! (Since my stupid modeling class is over….HOORAY!)_

_PLEASE REVIEW! _

_;; sorry for my slow update... SORRYYYYYYYY! FORGIVE MEEEE! backing away from angry reviewers... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! running off _


End file.
